Tribalclan Memorials
Page format XxrainbowdinosaurxX This is a page to honor our deceased clan mates. There are memorials for each of the recently deceased members. Feel free to add quotes memories and fanart to your loved one's memorials. Memorials ''Robin A sweet soul, she went to the forest to get some prey for her clan, she was very depressed at the moment too, she stalked a mouse, when a fox appeared, she couldn't fight it off, she had kits she didn't want to damage in her stomach... She went back to camp, only Glitch, Scarlet and her were there,.... No one could save her, and if she would've been saved, she would've been paralyzed and half-blind for the rest of her life.. Username: Understandings ☀'Feel free to add any memories shared with Robin or quotes below''' ''Misa Misa was a Crescentclan member from the day she came to us. She was extremely loyal and would defend her clan with her life. Every cat respected her greatly. She died from unknown causes. We will cherish her spirit and wish her good hunting in her new home. Username: Kikoman12 '''Feel free to add any memories shared with Eris or quotes below' ''Eris Eris was a great clanmate to us all. She looked out for her clanmates and cared for each and every one of them. She will be honored for her kindness. She died from drowning in a high tide. We will cherish her spirit and wish her good hunting in her new home. Username: Brookiew1010 '''Feel free to add any memories shared with Eris or quotes below' Glitch Glitch was a strong and fearless member of Crescentclan. Her loyalty and devotion to her clan has lead each and ever member to respect her. She was quick-witted and highly intelligient. She died from cancer. We will cherish her spirit and wish her good hunting in her new home. Username: Mortification Feel free to add any memories shared with Glitch or quotes below ''Mookie Mookie was a brave member of Crescentclan. He was extremely loyal and trustworthy. He was a great clanmate to be around and could always make your day nicer in some way. He died from drowning during a flood. We will cherish his spirit and wish him good hunting in his new home. Username: Leyum '''Feel free to add any memories shared with Mookie or quotes below' This kid was awesome. He was such a great warrior. I remember this one time. He had been given bubble chat. We started a secret language out of the chat he could use. I don't think neither of us understood either one but that's what made it fun. ~Vani ''Loki Loki was a strong clanmate to all of Crescentclan. We could all count on him to brighten our day. He cared for each and every one of us and included everyone. He was a very kind and loyal member of Crescentclan. He died from the strike of a monster. We will cherish his spirit and wish him good hunting in his new home. Username: xxcherryclawxx '''Feel free to add any memories shared with Loki or quotes below' ' '''I remember when I first met Loki. He was quirky and funny. It was really hard for anyone to dislike him. He was always so full of joy and had an amazing outlook on life. I'll miss him. ~Vani I didn't really get to know him but he was funny and he seemed like an awesome friend even if I didn't know him well. I just hope he has a good life where he is now, I wish I knew him well, but anyways he loved CC and was loyal to CC and everyone in it. '~<3Glitch' I couldn't imagine life without him, his playful self, my crush that was on him, but his death, it killed me too, never to be forgotten,... '~Amalia' Raena Raena was a new but unconditionally loyal member of Crescentclan. She lightened everyones mood when she was present and was a mother to beautiful kits. She was a brave and intelligient member of Crescentclan. She died by drowning. We will cherish her spirit and wish her good hunting in her new home. Username: Communicating '''Feel free to add any memories shared with Raena or quotes below' Raena was a true warrior. She remained strong during hardships and cared for her clanmates. Her physical strength matched her emotional strength aswell. I feel blessed to have fought beside her. ~Vani ''Wish Wish was the founder and leader of Crescentclan. She raised this clan up from the dust and lead us through our worst and best times with excellent leadership. She was a mother to many wonderful kits of this clan and protected us all with her life. She died from falling from a great hight. We will cherish her spirit and wish her good hunting in her new home. Username: XxslystarxX '''Feel free to add memories shared with Wish or quotes below' A wise man once said nothing at all, this is what made him wise ~Wish Wish was awesome and I will miss her dearly, <3 you beb~Glitch Wish was such an outstanding leader. I remember when I first joined. How regal she looked. She took care of her clan so very well. I hope that she is being treated as she deserves. ~Vani ''Rae Rae was one of our respected assasins. She was an excellent roleplayer and a loyal member til the day she died. Every member in the clan could trust her with their life. She was determined and outstandingly smart. She died during a badger attack. We will cherish her spirit and wish her good hunting in her new home. Username: Foxfeather678 '''Feel free to add memories shared with Rae or quotes below' I remember the day Rae died. I tried so very hard to protect her, yet a badger is no simple foe to a cat. Rae was my life long best friend and remained loyal no matter what, and it pained me so incredibly bad to watch as the badger fell, crushing her minuscule body. I'll always love Rae, and hope wherever she is it serves her well. ~Nyssa I love Rae, she was the best friend I've ever had I hope she has safe journeys wherever life will lead her. I love <3 you bb ~Glitch I'm going to miss Rae so much. She was a role model to many cats in her clan. I wish she could have lived to see the impact she had on many kits and apprentices. They look up to her. ~Vani Category:Extra Category:Memorial